


Blond

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-09
Updated: 2003-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin decides things need to change.





	Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat on a stool at the bar, playing with his glass of Beam. He kept looking at the door, hoping to see Justin's golden head coming through it but so far he'd been disappointed. Brian looked at his watch for the third time and frowned. Justin said he'd meet him at Woody's at 8 and normally Justin was very punctual because he knew Brian hated to wait. He was about to take out his cell phone and call the blond when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Hey!" He turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, a smile beginning to form on his lips...and he froze when he saw the man in front of him.

 

"What the fuck?!!"

 

Justin's beautiful blond locks were gone, now his hair was a golden brown.

 

"What do you think, do you like it?" Justin asked, turning around so Brian could admire his new look.

 

"Why the fuck did you dye your hair?" Brian still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd never admit it out loud but he loved Justin's golden hair, he loved running his fingers through the silky strands and the way it shone in the sunlight.

 

"I just wanted to look different, older."

 

Brian sneered when he heard that, it made no sense to him at all.

 

"Only someone seriously fucked up would want to look older than the really is." Brian turned around, picked up his drink and finished it in one gulp.

 

Justin felt disappointed by Brian's reaction, he' hoped his lover would like the change as much as he did. He sighed and tried to explain to Brian his reasons for needing a change.

 

"I just got tired of getting carded all the time. And I know you hate that too, so don't even try to deny it. Besides, I need to look for a new job and it helps if I look a bit older when I go to interviews." Justin cupped Brian's chin in his hand and made the older man turn his head to look at him. "C'mon Brian, I don't look so bad, do I?'

 

Brian took a good look at Justin. He was dressed all in black, black T-shirt, black jeans and boots. The new hair shade did make Justin look older, more mature. He wasn't a sweet blond boy anymore, he was a man, a really hot man. His outfit and the darker hair made him look even sexier and a bit dangerous. Brian raised his hand and touched the dark stands; they still felt like silk. Justin smiled and Brian was glad to see that his 'sunshine' smile hadn't changed and Justin's blue eyes looked brighter thanks to the contrast of the dark hair.

 

Brian licked his lips and decided that he could get to like Justin's new look after all. They could both enjoy it...for a while. He knew he'd eventually convince Justin to change his hair back to its original color because, no matter how hot Justin looked now, he'd always preferred him as a blond.


End file.
